Le bien qui fait Mal
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: je déteste toujours autant faire ça. Sombre, sang, masochisme, vomit, yaoi, hard. Dérangeant.


Titre : Le Bien qui fait mal  
Auteure : Bunnylillyl

Un petit mot :Premièrement posté sur deviantart. Vous savez bien de qui ça parle, aller pas m'en faire accroire... Bon, ya les choses qu'on dit, ya les choses qu'on fait. Je pensais ne plus revenir écrire ici, mais heu? le monde est quelque chose de bien étrange, non? Anyway, vous savez pas à moi. Juste les idées de tordues le sont...et dieu sait qu'il y en a. Oh, pas pour les coeur sensible je vous le dis tout de suite! Même moi j'ai eu des hauts le coeur en écrivant un passage, devinez lequel XD allez. Y'aura pas de review, ni de hits, je m'en doute, mais je devais le poster. Et si le coeur vous en dit, écrivez-moi ^^

Mais d'où vient cette étrange sensation qui me perce le cœur, qui me guide vers un monde de noirceur, dans lequel, je sais, je n'aurai point peur. Je me sens vivre à travers cet étrange besoin qui me pousse à aller vers ce qui m'est inconnu.

Le désir de la douleur.

Ce bien si étrange qui se glisse en moi, je veux avoir mal, je veux ressentir la peine et les tourments des gens déments. Je veux sentir ce mal frissonné dans mon sang, le laisser prendre possession de mon être et me guider vers ma perte. Je me perds dans cette sensation. Rien ne me fait sentir plus vivant et plus ravis.

Le plaisir dans la douleur

Je ressens chaque insulte comme une contemplation de la jouissance, je pense aux mots qui blessent, aux mots qui nous parjurent, je pense à tes mots qui se glissent comme le chant d'une sirène berce les marins vers leurs pertes. Je sais que tes mots si froids sont faits pour trancher net, qu'ils ne laissent pas de place à l'argumentation, mais, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est l'effet qu'ils ont sur moi. Ils ne sont pas là pour mettre fin à une conversation, ils sont là pour la provocation, en avoir plus, que cela te mène aux coups, que tu me frappes que tu me fasses ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation de soumission totale. Je veux t'être soumis, je veux que tu m'obliges à m'agenouiller devant toi, même à licher tes souliers, peu importe l'endroit qu'ils auront foulé. Je veux que tu me piétines et que tes crampons me percent à jour.

Ce bien qui fait mal

Ce bien qui me fascine, comment en suis-je arrivé là? Même moi je ne sais pas. Tes gestes crus m'ont obsédés dès le premier jour, tes mots secs m'ont tenu en haleine, mon corps réponds automatiquement dès que tu entres dans le périmètre. Je sais que je suis accro à ton air de suffisance. Je veux que tu cognes, comme la dernière fois, ce petit éclair, cet instant où tu as perdu ton calme, celui qui, pour tout de dire, était le moment que j'attendais depuis toujours. Où ton poing si franc à rencontrer mes lèvres rouges, celui où ma tête c'est fracasser sur le trottoir et que même après l'effusion de sang par ma bouche, tu t'es agenouiller par-dessus moi, m'assénant plus d'un coup. Puis, lorsque j'ai ris, tu t'es arrêté. Pourquoi? Dans ton regard, j'ai vu que tu étais déçu de moi, mais aussi de toi. J'avais réussis à briser tes barrières, tu n'avais pas réussis à garder ton sang froid. Mais, moi, là dedans, je riais, car la sensation me plaisait, ton corps contre le mien, dans la douleur. Tu ne l'as pas vu comme ça, tu l'as vu comme une autre de mes tentatives de te sortir de derrière ton mur. Tu y as vu ta défaite et ma victoire. Mais, ce n'étais pas ça. Tu n'as rien compris, mais bon, je ne pourrais vraiment te demander de comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau. Ensuite, tu t'es relevé, me piétinant accidentellement et j'ai poussé un petit cri de plaisir, et tu m'as regardé étrangement, je suis léchés sensuellement les lèvres et tu m'as craché au visage, avec pour seuls mots : «Heureux d'avoir gagné?». Oh, tu n'as rien compris. Je t'ai juste souris, touchant ta salive de ma main gauche et la portant à mes lèvres. «Merci» après que je t'ai remercié tu m'as contemplé dans mon étrangeté, sans poser de jugement sur mes actions et encore moins sur mon regard, tu t'es remis derrière ton masque de glace et tu m'as laissé sur le plancher.

Ma main sur ma douleur

Sur ce plancher glacé je me suis maudit, si tu revenais et me trouvait encore .étendu par terre, au même endroit avec ma main sur ma douleur. Qu'aurais-tu dit? M'aurais –tu aidé à soulager mes pulsions, où m'aurais-tu aidé à suivre une autre salve de douloureux plaisir? M'aurais-tu regardé avec désir, voulant t'excuser pour m'avoir fait souffrir? Oh, je ne voulais pas que tu regrette, car si tu regrettais, moi, que deviendrais-je? Je ne veux pas ta douceur, je veux ton côté sombre, je veux que tu me montre à quel point tu es un monstre. Je veux que toutes tes blessures soient les miennes, je veux posséder tes cicatrices. Je veux qu'elles se promènent aussi vaillamment sur mon torse que sur le tien. Je veux que tu me haïsses, est-ce trop demander? Moi, celui qui était avant si gentil avec toi, prétendant comprendre tes douleurs, laissant tes états d'âmes, essayant de te trouver des excuses, oui j'ai changé et c'est grâce à toi, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que le mal que tu créais pouvait être si extatique, l'avoir su j'aurais bien avant pris la place du mauvais larron. J'aurais décidé d'être un autre, plutôt qu'être celui qui comprend et qui épaule. Je veux cette souffrance qui te ravage. Est-ce parce que je t'aime, ou simplement car tu me procures ce qui me manque? Est-ce que je t'aime ou est-ce que je mélange mes désirs avec ce sentiment? Est-ce que je t'aime, ou suis-je simplement fou de cette souffrance? Je t'aime où c'est ce mal qui me plait dont je suis amoureux? Est-ce que…cela serait pareil avec n'importe quoi? Je me pose cette question depuis un moment déjà. Est-ce pour l'amour de toi, ou celui de la souffrance? Je voudrais vérifier, mais si je trouve ce qui plait ailleurs, je fais quoi de ce qui nous unis? Je fais quoi, moi? À avoir passé tant de jour à te mettre en colère, à ces jours passés qui ne reviendront jamais où, pour mon plaisir vulgaire, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments, tes peurs, tes peines, tes tourments, à me jouer de toi et de ta souffrance, afin de me l'accaparée? Je fais quoi du mal que je t'ai fait, car je sais pertinemment que, toi, tu n'en a retiré aucun plaisir quelconque. Tu te maudissais, de demandant ce que tu m'avais bien fait pour que je veuille toujours avoir le dessus sur toi, pour je soie toujours en train de critiquer tes choix, te rappeler ton triste passé? Même si je te disais que l'ordure c'est moi, tu ne me croirais pas, puisque je t'ai toujours fait savoir que tu étais mon problème. Que tu étais la cause de mon malaise.

Malaise d'amour

Je ressens de drôles de pulsions chaque fois que je te vois. Si violentes et pourtant si instinctives. Elles se glissent en moi, transperce mon cœur et me pousse à faire ce que je fais. Tel un doux fléau qui se répand en moi, qui noircit mon âme, qui pourrit mon existence jusqu'à mes racines. Envoutées, ensorcelées, ces pulsions me guident, me transportent encore vers toi. Tu me vois de loin, tu sais ce qui va arriver. Tes poings se crispent, ton visage de contient vaguement, car dans tes yeux je vois que tu redoutes mon interventions. Ton regard si tendre, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me supplie. Tu n'es pas faible à ce point-là, si? Je boucherai donc encore un peu de bouchon pour voir si ton arrogance va se rétablir ou si tu vas te briser. Je pousse encore un peu, tu me regardes, une veines va éclater si je continue. Je continue donc, montre moi ce monstre que tu veux tant cache.  
«Ça mène à rien.»  
Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes? Tu…me laisse en plan et part, je regarde les autres, ils me dévisagent tous.  
«Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu vois pas qu'il est à bout? Et tu continues? On te reconnais plus, au début ça allait, mais là, tu vas trop loin!»  
«Calme-toi, tu ne vas rien arranger comme ça»  
Je le défie du regard. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire. Je lui tourne le dos et je par en direction de ma proie, je ne vais pas le laisser partir sans rien faire.

Nouvelles douleurs

Je sens un poids sur mon dos, je tombe par terre. Visage contre béton, miam. Je regarde ce qui se passe, je vois l'autre énergumène sur mon dos. Il est lourd, je me retourne.  
«Dégage», lui dis-je.  
«Où tu allais?»  
«M'excuser?», fis-je tout en gardant un petit sourire en coin, on voit très bien que je voulais aller envenimer les choses davantage et je n'oserais même pas cacher mes pulsions.  
Une douleur me lacère la joue, un goût métallique que je connais bien se déverse dans ma bouche, il me ramène à mes démons, je suis en extase. Je ferme les yeux et déguste la douleur qui traverse mon corps.  
«Arrête, il saigne!»  
«Non, n'arrête pas, je t'en pris»…oups? Est-ce que je viens de dire ça pour vrai? À voir le regard qu'on me lance, je crois que oui. Ah, zut. Il me regarde et je vois aussi ma victime préférée qui est revenu pour arrêter l'autre. Oh, ton regard, j'adore. Un de dégoût mélanger à de l'incompréhension. Mais, mes doutes se sont confirmés. Je sais maintenant, que je m'en fou de qui me blesse, surtout à regarder qui est encore par-dessus moi… Alors, je devrais peut-être m'excuser?  
«Lâche-le», commande ma victime.  
«Mais,…il allait»  
«Arrête, tu vois bien que tu as juste l'air ridicule»  
Je pouffe de rire. Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien.  
«Pourquoi tu ris!» tête d'ahuri. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, c'est nerveux? Je lèche mes lèvres pour seule réponse. Me délectant de mon propre sang.  
«Et, alors? Pourquoi?»  
«Arrête, je t'ai dit, tu le lâches et tu te calme! Je ne te laisserai pas le frapper encore.»  
Je soupire, zut, je viens de perdre ma chance d'avoir un autre coup vers le paradis. Merci, mon cher boss. Il me tend la main, de l'attention, non, merci, je repousse sa main d'une gifle et il en profite pour m'empoigner la main et me dire violemment contre lui. Je pousse un cri de surprise, mais je n'en suis pas à ma dernière. Il m'assène un violent coup à la mâchoire et je retombe par terre de tout mon poids. L'autre abruti regarde notre capitaine.  
«Heu…et pourquoi toi t'as le droit?»  
«Hmpf», wow la réponse, moi aussi je voudrais quelque chose de plus…descriptif?

Douleur séductrice

Il s'agenouille devant moi et me tire les cheveux pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau. Je rêve où il le fait exprès? Cette douleur qui parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, qui commence à me faire perdre la raison. Je mords mes lèvres, dans le but premier de me tenir réveiller, mais mes dents creusent et du sang se déversent le long de la mon menton. Une langue se colle sur lui et me nettoie étrangement, comme un choc électrique qui me parcours en entier je gémis. Mes yeux se ferment presqu'automatiquement. Je succombe. Ma bouche ouverte par mon gémissement, cette langue entre dans mon repère et se glisse parcourant lentement cherchant le contact avec la mienne. Par réflexe, je mords ce corps étranger, un goût idyllique ce mélange au mien. Je n'en peux plus, je me colle contre le torse, et je bouge mon bassin d'un rythme obscène. J'entends de mots venir de ma droite, je m'en moque je vis ce qui s'offre à moi de manière si cannibale. La pauvre mordue se défend tant bien que mal et se retire, je gémis encore, non, reviens. Et des lèvres se reposent sur les miennes, et je sens des dents se dresser contre les miennes, elles mordent et me fait courber l'échine. Je miaule, me frottant sensuellement contre mon tortionnaire. Puis, un violent coup me ramène par terre, mes cheveux tirés horriblement pour séparer mes lèvres de ses pulpeuses outrancières. Mes yeux se fixent sur le plafond, un peu perdu dans la brume de ce bonheur restreint. Je perds la chaleur qui me tenait entre ses cuisses. Je vois le mouvement de recul. Doux incube, tu viens à moi pour me faire perdre mes moyens et ensuite me rejeter comme l'être vulgaire que je suis. Je reste sur le plancher, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ce moment était-il réel, ou simplement un doux rêve amener par ce démon si séduisant?

Salvatrice délectation

«Tu te lèves?» Cette voix sulfureuse se glisse dans le creux de mon oreille. Il est de nouveau par-dessus moi. Et je comprends que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi, dans mon entièreté, à qui il parle, mais à un second moi qui se fait presser conter un ventre musclé. Mes bras sont fixés au dessus de ma tête et mon cou commence à se faire ravager. Je ne sais pas si c'est la réalité ou simplement mon imagination qui fait des siennes, mais je la laisse me prendre de son fouet si tendre. Mon cou est brûlé sous les soins de cette succion sans précédent. Je ne peux que gémir et faire comme ce prédateur et me complaire dans ma situation de proie que l'on déguste. Je sens ma peau se fendre là où une douce marque à pointer son nez, puis cette langue à eu sa vengeance, elle parcourt la plaie et se promène tout aussi bien en superficie qu'en profondeur, agrandissant cette fissure, qui commence à lézarder tout le long, une fois qu'une certaine portion de ma peau se soulève sous la langue, je sens des dents s'en approprier. Mon sang coule à flot et je ne peux que me questionner sur cette perte de sensation dans mes membres inférieurs. Je vois des regards dégoûté contempler avec horreur mon capitaine par-dessus sa proie. Ils sont là et reste de marbre, ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Je les comprends. Je sens un bout de ma chair se faire découper et je regarde mon dompteur, morceau de peau entre les lèvres. Il me regarde à son tour, puis se penche et m'embrasse pressant dans ma bouche ma propre chair. Je refuse son entrée, mais il la pousse profondément dans ma gorge, je m'étouffe un peu il remonte. Il ferme ma bouche de sa grande main et me force à mâcher ce qui traîne dans ma cavité. Je fais ce qu'on attend de moi, je ne veux pas aller contre mon maître. Une fois bien mâchouillée, je commence à avaler, mais une main se presse à ma gorge, m'empêchant de finir ce qui devait l'être. Je sens sa bouche contre la mienne. De son autre main, il force l'ouverture de ma bouche et il me pousse a déglutir mes restes dans son univers humide. Je me laisse prendre au jeu et je lui donne plus qu'il n'en demande. Le goût du sang se mélange au goût acide de la bile, qu'il accepte volontiers.

Mes forces me quittent tranquillement sous un sentiment d'extase inconnu encore.

«Arrête tu vas le tuer!», ses voix semblent venir de tellement loin. Je ne comprends pas le risque. Je me laisse porter, mais soudainement je sens une expiration chaude près de mon lobe droit, et j'entends «Tu es à moi, personne ne peut te faire ça compris?». Puis, tout devient silencieux, tout s'assombrit.

Tendre noirceur

Noirceur blanchâtre

Je vois des murs blancs, des lattes de plafonds blanches…tout est blanc autour de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni où je suis. J'ai déjà vu le paradis et il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Il était noir, suave, séducteur et calculateur. Alors?

«Réveillé?», j'essaie de fixer mon regard sur cette voix rauque. Et je vois un homme en habit blanc.

«Blanc». Il me regarde levant faiblement un sourcil, puis il rit faiblement.

«Hôpital?», il semble croire que c'est un jeu de n'utiliser qu'un seul mot ou quoi? Et c'est là que ce qu'il m'a dit fait son chemin dans ma tête.

«Hôpital? Pourquoi?» se me lève rapidement en étirant mon cou et je sens une horrible douleur me secouer tout l'intérieur. Il n'est pas agréable et je me demande bien pourquoi.

«Disons que, la situation est plutôt étrange…mais, les policiers sont là, ils veulent savoir si tu veux porter plainte. Je te laisse t'entretenir avec eux. Tes amis pourront entrer après.»

«M'en fou. Mon capitaine?» est-ce que tout cela avait été la réalité et pas simplement une simple fiction qui l'avait pris de plein de fouet?

«…la police avant.»

Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre leur baratin. Je les vois entrer dans ma chambre toute blanche, leur habit bleu marine ne va pas vraiment avec le décor. Ils me parlent, mais je ne porte pas attention à ce qu'ils me disent, je veux revoir mon agresseur…agresseur? De quoi est-ce que la police me parle? Non, ce n'était pas une tentative de meurtre…ni du cannibalisme à froid, mais de quoi…?

«Je le voulais»

Leurs regards se fixent sur moi. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je voulais ce qui m'est arrivé, je l'aurais laissé me ravager bien plus si je n'avais pas perdu connaissance. Je l'aurais laissé me dévorer vivant, je veux ne faire qu'un avec lui, respirer son air, vivre ses douleurs, ressentir son passé. Je frissonne.

«Je veux sa domination»

La police me regarde encore plus étrangement que tout à l'heure, je ne leur en veux pas, même moi je ne me comprends pas. J'ai toujours pensé que je voudrais d'un amour rose bonbon comme tout le monde normal, jamais je n'aurais cru que je voudrais un amour empoisonné noircit par le désir, entouré de ronces. Mais, c'est ce qui me plait. Et s'il veut bien m'offrir ce dont j'ai besoin, je le laisserai me dominer, se jouer de moi, me manger, me torturer.

«Je lui appartiens, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi le voir.»

Si on ne veut pas être aidé, il faut nous laisser dans notre crasse. Car si je ne veux pas de votre aide, c'est parce que je me complais dans ce que j'ai. Je veux cette douleur, mais juste si elle m'est infligée. Je ne tromperai pas, je serai servile comme tout, mais brûle moi de cette passion et de ce désir sanglant.

Fin. Commentaires...si possible?


End file.
